Love at First Sight
by HermoineAndraiaWeasley
Summary: Very very good everyone that has read it at home and school has loved it!


Love at 1st sight   
By: Serenity (april)   
d/c: these people or whatever do not belong to me   
they belong to the mainframe company.

  


  


The story starts out, the camera moves up to the sky then goes down to the entrance of the Super Computer. It starts to move closer and closer and goes into the portal. Opening.   
ÒI come from the Net. Systems, people, cities, to this place Mainframe. My format: Guardian. To mend and defend. To defend my new-found friends. Their hopes and dreams. To defend from their enemies. They say the USER lives out side the Net and inputs games for pleasure. No one knows for sure, but I intend to find out!Ó   
ÒRebootÓ   
It shows inside the Super Computer. All these male sprites are walking into a building. The camera looks up on top of the building. In big letters and it said ÒGuardian School.Ó We see the Camera on top of the roof caching up to two young sprites. From the back on the right side we see a slivered hair Man with a blue suit on. On the left of the camera we see and another with yellow hair and built. The camera goes in front of them and we see there face. As they are walking along the come into a big classroom with a lot of seats for all the sprites. The two young sprites sit by each other think what the subject is going to be about today.   
ÒHey Turbo, what is the thing on today?Ó Bob ask   
Ò I f I knew i would tell you! But I did hear a really couple of cute computer babes were going to be here.Ó   
As the teacher gets up to start the class, he looks to see if his clowns came today. ÒAh, yes they are here.Ó The teachers name is Stephen. Stephen walks to the front , clears his throat and starts to speak.   
ÒWelcome back Guardians, quiet down please. Today we have guest speaking to us, then we have the places were the Guardians will be sent to. To mend and defend there system. are guest today is Ray Traycer, Mouse as all of you know as the hacker, and Command.Com.Ó   
Ray came up to the front and started out in his speech.   
ÒHello Guardians, As you know I am a Web Surfer!Ó   
Bob rolled his eyes, when the rolling stopped they were at the bottom his eyes and caught a glimpse of a young female sprite. All he could see from the back was dark green hair, green skin and a red top on. Bob pushed Turbo into the ribs and made him look down. But he caught his eye on another sprite. Orange hair and purple skin.   
ÒLook.!Ó   
Ò Oh, IÕm lookingÓ said Turbo with trouble in his eyes.   
ÒIsn't she pretty!Ó Bob said day dreaming.   
Turbo looked over and saw Bob staring into space. Then deciding to make fun of him to get him out of the net dreaming.   
ÒWho, the surfer?Ó Turbo said laughing   
ÒNo! herÓ   
ÒWell the name her dose not tell me much!Ó   
Bob looked over at Turbo with a smart smile. ÒWell itÕs not like I am going to go up to the Surfer and say ÔHey your cuteÕ.Ó   
Turbo Laughed. ÒWhy Not! He looks like your type!Ó   
They smiled at another cause they knew that this was going to be the last time that they might see each other. Having the memories of acting like little sprites on the last day would remain with them for ever.   
ÒI wish she would turn around so I could see her face!Ó   
Ò You really want to see what she looks like!Ó said Turbo   
ÒYea I doÓ   
ÒOk Bob, Hold on and be ready to look.Ó   
ÒWait Turbo what are you doing?Ó   
Ray was finishing up his speech. A voice came out of the crowd at him.   
ÒHey Surfer!Õ Turbo said while he was laughing. ÔYou got a girlfriend??Ó   
Ray looked at him and chuckled to himself. ÒNo, I don'tÓ   
Mouse looked at Dot and then at Ray.   
Ò Can I be your girlfriend??Ó   
All the sprites in the room started to laugh. DotÕs and Mouse face turned an red. She turned around to see who said that. Turbo kicked Bob in the leg and said ÒHere is your chance! Look!.Ó   
Bob watched as the sprite slowly turned around. The light hitting just right on her skin. The hair as it shined through the light. Those red lips shining. Bob feel in love with her as soon as she turned around. She Glanced up at Bob and smiled a soft warm smile. Then winked at him. His face went from blue and hot red. The room quiet down, everybody went back to their seats.   
ÒThank you for listening! Turbo, what time should I pick you up?Ó Ray said leaving.   
ÒHow about never!Ó   
Ò Sounds good to me!Ó Ray walked off to take his seat since he was done.   
Stephen walked back up to the front of the classroom. ÒBoys will be boys! This is why we donÕt have Guardians that are girls. Ok, Please everyone settle down. We will take a 5 minute break. Then Command.Com will speak along with Mouse.Ó   
Dot and Mouse got up to go leave. They were in the hall way of the entrance. Bob and Turbo were right behind them. Mouse started to laugh as she turned around. Dot smacked her on the shoulder.   
ÒThat was not noticeable!Ó   
ÒSorry Dot but... It just to funny!Ó   
She whipped around at Turbo and Bob. ÒHey sugar, you wanna join us for lunch?Ó   
ÒSure!Ó The two said at the same time. Bob came up to Turbo now holding hands with Mouse, and told them he heard about this really good food that was in Mainframe. ItÕs called ÒDotÕs Dinner.Ó!   
ÒAll right lets goÓ they all said. Dot smiling.   
They walked over to a portal. Turbo held it their for them to get through. On the other side of the portal was Mainframe. Bob told Dot that this was the most beautiful system there was. When they walked over to DotÕs Dinner, Cecil held the door open for Mouse and Dot, then shut the door on Bob and Turbo.   
ÒWe, welcome Madame.Ó   
ÒThank you Cecil. How is Enzo and Frisket?Ó   
ÒThey are in the back Madame.Ó   
ÒDot, do you live in Mainframe?Ó asked Bob   
ÒLive!, ÔMouse repliedÕ ...huh, Honey she is the Meyer of Mainframe!Ó Putting her one hand on Dot shoulder and the other on her hip.   
ÒCecil, drinks for everyone please.Ó Dot ordered.   
They talk for about 2 minutes. The Guardians told them about the school and how old they went there for a long time. Mouse siting by Turbo and Bob sitting by Dot. Playing footsy.   
ÒAnd since the day has come... we have to go to the spot we are chosen to protect!Ó Turbo finishing off the sentence.   
They got up to go back to the Super Computer. Walking into the class room they took their seats and sat down. Stephen came up and said. ÒDot, Mouse would you come up here and give your speech.Ó   
They got up out of their seats and walk over to the stand. As they were walking over all the guys stared at their butts and gave a great hollowing. Bob and Turbo joined in. Dot put her case on the stand and started out with her speech.   
ÒGood Afternoon class.Ó   
ÒGood afternoon Ms.Matrix.Ó   
ÒPlease, call me Dot.Ó   
ÒOk Ms.Matrix.Ó   
Dot smiles to herself and thinks of the past when her father and her used to play and he would say that to her. Mouse takes over the stand and tells everyone what it is like out there. They both talked for about two nano seconds. Dot asked if anyone has any questions.   
ÒYea, Dot do you have a boyfriend?Ó Bob asked. He never though in his wildest dreams he would say that to a girl. What if she said yes! He said to himself an girl like that could have any guy she wanted.   
ÒNo I donÕt. so IÕm open.Ó   
ÒBecause i wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tonight?Ó   
ÒSure Bob, what time?Ó   
As this conversation was going on the class keep on looking back and forth at Dot and Bob.   
ÒHow about After this is over?Ó   
ÒAll right. Sounds great!Ó   
ÒYea. meet me after class outside.Ó   
ÒIÕll be there.Ó   
After class was over Dot was around the corner waiting for Bob to show up. All the stars were out and a flying chip went though the air. She was setting on a bench with one light by her. Bob walk out silently so he would not make her jump. She turned around looked at him with those purple eyes.   
ÒSo where are we going?Ó   
ÒWell I was thinking my place, Dinner.Ó   
ÒSure IÕm up for it.Ó   
Dot followed Bob to his house for diner. Bob sat the table for two, with candle lights and music in the background. He pulled out her chair for her and poured her a glass of apple cider.   
ÒDot. This is my first time going out, so if I'm to nervous i sorry.Ó   
She kissed him on the check and told him he was doing great. They talk about Mainframe and DotÕs little brother Enzo.   
ÒBob, tonight is the night where they take you Guardians to the systems you mend and defend. right?Ó   
ÒYea this will be the last night here in the super computer. ItÕs sad because I'll miss all the memories here and yet happy cause i am going to a challenging system. Speaking you donÕt mind if i leave right now? I have to go and get dressed.Ó   
ÒNo Bob, I donÕt mind.Ó   
After he left into his bedroom to get changed Dot was cleaning the table. Bob heard the sound of dishes moving across the sink and glasses being put up. He peaked his head out of the corner and saw the table and kitchen clean. ÒYou didnÕt have to do that Dot.Ó   
ÒI know, but i canÕt stand to see a messy kitchen and sink.Ó   
ÒThank You!Ó   
ÒYour welcome Bob.Ó   
He started telling Dot how he though Mainframe was so beautiful.   
ÒI think that who ever gets Mainframe will be the lucky one. Your so beautiful......I mean itÕs so beautiful and the skin is so green....I mean the trees are so green.Ó   
Dot smiled at him. A vid window popped up and Turbo told Dot to tell Bob that the results were tomorrow. Dot knocks on Bobs door and told him that they would not know where to put the Guardians until tomorrow morning. Bob came out of his room all dressed up to go to whatever system they are going to send him to.   
Ò(Whistle)You look good Bob. Hey Bob, I need a..Ó   
ÒA place to crash, right?Ó   
ÒYea, Would it be ok if i crashed here?Ó   
ÒNo it would be fine. You can have my bed and IÕll sleep on the couch. Ò   
As Dot got in bed she looked around and yelled across the room. ÒBob, there is enough room in here for two you know.Ó   
ÒO!!!;)Ó   
ÒBob, get in here! I hate being by myself at night.Ó   
Bob slowly got up and made it over to the bed and fall asleep. The next morning they woke up in anthers arms. Dot snugged up to him and held him close. Bob didnÕt mind it at all. They go up made the bed, breakfast, and took off for the Guardians office. They sat down by Turbo and Mouse. Dot holding hands with Bob, praying to god that he would be in their system and Bob doing the same. Both watching the board as their names came up. Turbo-Super Computer.   
ÒCongratulations Turbo!.Ó   
ÒThanks Bob.Ó   
Bob-M......A......I.......N........F.......R.......A.......M......E. Dot was over come with joy and happiness.   
ÒYes,Ó Bob shouted as he picked up Dot and hugged her. He looked into her deep purple eyes and came closer by each and every nano second passing. They came face to face, lip to lip,and ........Turbo slaps him on the back and tells him, heÕll be seen him again. Bob had a single tear roll down his eye.   
ÒYou be careful out there.Ó   
ÒYou to.Ó   
Dot saw a tear roll down Mouse eye. ÒMouse? What is wrong?Ó   
ÒWell, honey. I am going to stay in the Super Computer with Turbo for a while. IÕll miss you, shopping and all the things that we did.Ó   
ÒIÕll miss you to Mouse. Turbo take good care of her. SheÕs my best friend four ever.Ó   
ÒI will Dot.Ó   
Stephen called forward Bob to get his Diploma. ÒBob, come get it.Ó   
Bob walked down to go get it. He picked it up and just as he was leaving to go pack his things, Dot taps him on the shoulder.   
ÒHey you forgetting something!Ó   
ÒWhat?Ó   
ÒThis!!!Ó Dot jumped up in his arms and gave him a kiss. Mouse and Turbo both said ÒYou the Man and Woman.Ó   
ÒCome on Bob Lets go home.Ó   
With all the things already over in Mainframe, Dot and Bob said there last good byeÕs to Mouse and Turbo. Stepping through the portal they came out at Mainframe.   
ÒWell welcome home Bob!Ó   
ÒHuh, Dot can I crash with you tonight?Ó   
ÒSure come on.Ó   
They got to her house. Bob walked in and told her that he has to get used to these rooms.   
ÒThey are so big!Ó   
ÒI am going to bed. I will see you in the morning.Ó   
ÒWhere do I sleep?Ó   
ÒOn the bed with me.Ó   
He walked in and saw that the bed was huge. He looked over at Dot who is now fast asleep and wondered what tomorrow is going to be like. He closed his eyes and felt a sprite slid over to him. He put his arms around Dot and held on to her tight, thinking in his mind how wonderful tomorrow is going to be.   
  
We see the camera moving into Dots room. Going over to the bed. (Scene: The bed is a king size and the covers are purple with white stars on the. The pillows are blue with purple hearts on them. The sun is peaking though the window hitting everything in the room.) Dot and Bob are still sleeping, with the covers over them. Bob moves his hand off his forehead, then looks down at Dot. Knowing that everything is going to be ok. He slides his hand down the side of her face.   
ÒDot, time to wake up.Ó Bob looked and her with a smile.   
ÒIÕm up. Thanks for waking me up. Did you sleep good last night?Ó   
ÒI sleep great and you?Ó   
ÒGood.Ó   
ÒWant something to eat?Ó   
ÒSure, IÕll cook.Ó   
Bob and Dot got up out of bed. They made the bed, then headed to the kitchen. Bob went looking through the cabinets. Both could not stop staring at one another.   
ÒDot, What do you want for breakfast?Ó   
ÒAnything.Ó   
Bob cooked eggs and toast. They had the table sat and they were setting down to eat. The doorbell rang. Dot got up to go see who it was.   
ÒItÕs my brother Enzo. You donÕt mind if he eats with us. Do you?Ó   
ÒNo, I donÕt mind. Bring the sprite in.Ó   
Dot open the door for Enzo to come in.   
ÒCome on in Enzo. We are having breakfast. Want some?Ó   
ÒSure sis. What are we having and whoÕs we?Ó   
ÒMe and Bob. Bob is the new Guardian of Mainframe.Ó   
ÒCool, Alphanumeric! Can I meet him?Ó   
ÒSure he is right over there. Go say hi to him.Ó   
Enzo walked over to Bob, looked at him, then jumped up on top of him. Bob shaking his head, to remain awake from the pounce.   
ÒHi Bob, my name is Enzo, so you the new Guardian in Mainframe, you have to tell me all about the super computer and what the Guardian system is like. Just wait to my friends here about this. I am friends with a Guardian!Ó   
Bob could not believe that a sprite could talk so fast and have so much energy. He looks at Enzo.   
ÒWere in the net did this come from?Ó   
ÒWell when you live with my sister, you pick up some habits. Like talking way to fast.Ó   
ÒEnzo!!! You nut.Ó   
Bob laughed while Enzo slowly got off him. Bob stood up and brushed him self off. He looked at Dot, shrugged his shoulders and smiled.   
ÒHey Enzo time for you to go to school. Plus you have a game today.Ó   
ÒOh, yea. Well are you going to be there Dot?Ó   
ÒYea, IÕll be there.Ó   
Enzo got his books a headed off for school. Bob looked at Dot and told her that she had a very nice brother.   
ÒCome on lets go to the Principles office. I Ôll show you around Mainframe to.Ó   
ÒSounds like a plain. Then I am taking you out to dinner.Ó   
They left Dots house and headed towards the Principles office. On the way there everyone stared at the newcomer. Bob felt very unease. Dot to make him feel like home took her hand a slide it down his arm. Bob looked at Dot as Dot held her hand out for him. They got to the front entrance of the Principles office. Bob felt eased about this, because he was with Dot.   
ÒReady?Ó   
ÒYea, lets go.Ó   
They walked into the office. Phong was there waiting there for them.   
ÒWelcome my child. You are in the Principles office. You are welcome to anything that the office can give you.Ó   
ÒThank you Phong.Ó   
Bob went to go search around the office for the first time. He was so happy the first time he walked in.   
ÒSo what do you think?Ó asked Dot.   
ÒWell I think that I am home.Ó Bob looked over at Dot. ÒAnd, I found my best friend.Ó   
ÒYea, will I am glad you came here. I havenÕt had someone around my age here for a long while.Ó   
ÒOh, what that means we are old.Ó Bob laugh at Dot.   
ÒNo. I mean someone to love.Ó   
They walked back outside. Dot showed Bob around Mainframe. All the people who lived there and were his was going to be living at. It was around eight oÕclock when Dot was done showing Bob around. Bob looked at her and told her what a great place this is.   
ÒOk. Dot my turn.Ó   
Bob grabbed Dots hand and pulled her to her house. ÒHey Dot, get a really cool dress on. Cause you and me are going out tonight.Ó Dot Got a Bright yellow top on that hung off the shoulders with a black mini skirt. BobÕs mouth drops open to the floor.   
ÒYou-yyy-uo look great!Ó   
ÒThanks, you like it? I only wear it on special occasion.Ó   
He took her hand and went out the door towards the special place. Bob took Dot out to diner. They went to DotÕs Dinner. Bob was walking in the dinner when Frisket growled at him then when he got to the door Ceilce open the door for Dot and closed it right on Bobs face.   
ÒI am so loved here.Ó Said Bob sarcastically.   
Ceilce went over to table Bob and Dot were sitting at. He looked at the two and words of what he should say came up through his eyes.   
ÒMay I take your order?Ó   
Just then a vid window popped up. It was Mouse! She looked around and saw Dot. Looking at her.   
ÒHey, sweetheart. Nice outfit. Hey we are having a diner party over here in the Guardians office to congratulate the Guardians on there new systems. Turbo and me want you guys to come, Can you make it? Turbo is waiting at the portal for you.Ó   
They looked at each other and move there head up and down.   
ÒSure. Well be there.Ó   
They left the dinner and headed for the portal. They saw the picture of the Super Computer as they stepped through. On the other side Turbo saw them walking out of the portal with the picture of Mainframe on the back of the portal. They stepped out of the portal as Turbo welcome them with a hug.   
ÒWelcome Bob and Dot. Glad to see you again.Ó   
ÒHey! Turbo! Happy to see you to.Ó   
ÒTurbo. Where is Mouse?Ó   
ÒIÕm right here honey.Ó   
ÒMouse! I am so happy to see you!Ó   
ÒHappy to see you to Dot.Ó   
After a long time of saying hello. They walked to the Guardians office while listen to the girls chat away. Turbo looked at Bob then asked him:   
ÒHow long can girls chat for?Ó   
ÒIf I knew, i would be the smartest guy in the world.Ó   
Bob, Dot, Turbo, and Mouse walked in the room as it fell silent. Everyone in the room looked at the four. Then went back to eating. The girls were placed on one different table and the boys at another. The girls of course talk about shopping and guys. The guys were talking about cars and their tools. After main course came dessert, Cake. Mouse told Dot after this to meet her out side. Dot looked at here knowing mouse was up to something.   
ÒHow about now Mouse.Ó   
ÒNo after this, cause everyone makes a huge crowd and it is easy to get lost in it. If you know what I mean.Ó   
When they were done with cake, Mouse took Dot over to Bob and sat her down. Mouse herself went over to Turbo and sat on his lap. Dot looked at Mouse and with a silent word asked. ÒWhat are you doing and what is going on ago.Ó Mouse told her that she was going to sneak out of the back and head for the mall and she wanted Dot to go with her. DotÕs weakness was mallÕs. She nodded her head. Every told Bob how lucky he is to have a computer babe.   
Ò I know, I am lucky to have a sprite like her.Ó   
Dot was sitting behind him listening to what he said. She was happy to know that a guy can love her like Bob loved her. She stood up and was walking away when Bob grabbed her hand and pulled her back over to him.   
ÒWhere are you going?Ó   
ÒOh, no where i just canÕt stand to sit on the chair anymore.Ó   
Dot had a idea pop into her head. She turned around and slowly to set down on BobÕs lap. Bob face went from smile to a big smile. Dot was sitting on BobÕs lap. She turned around, looked at him and asked:   
ÒIs this ok if I sit on you? I think you are more better to set on than the chair.Ó   
ÒOh, well you can sit here if you want!Ó   
ÒBob...Ó   
ÒYeaÓ   
ÒI am sitting here.Ó   
ÒOh, i knew that.Ó   
Dot looked down at Bob still red after Dot sitting on BobÕs lap. They were staring at another all night. Mouse whistled at Dot to get her to look over at her. Mouse waved her hand to tell her that if we want to go now, this is the time to do it. They walked out of the Guardians Office to the outside gates. Mouse stopped Dot and told her that the plan was to go to the mall for a while and come back before it was over. Bob and Turbo saw Dot and Mouse walk out. They followed them to the outside gate. Bob heard the plan and told Turbo what was going on.   
ÒGirls! How can they think of shopping at this time?Ó   
Ò I donÕt know? But we need to follow them just encase.Ó   
ÒGood idea.Ó   
Dot and Mouse flagged down an cab and hopped in it. Little did they know that Bob was the one driving and Turbo rebooted into the cab. Mouse hopped into the car first followed by after Dot. They arrived at the mall ÒThe Biggest Mall in the Net.Ó Dot stepped out of the car with her leg showing first. Then the rest of the body came out. Mouse showed her leg as well, then her body came out to. Dot asked the driver if they owed him anything. The diver cleared his throat trying not to sound like Bob.   
ÒNo itÕs free for two lovely ladies.Ó   
ÒThanks, sugar.Ó Mouse said with a wink at the driver.   
As the two sprites went into the mall and stopped at the door. They looked up to see the most coolest mall they have ever seen. Outside Bob and Turbo rebooted back to their normal self. As Dot opened the door to the entrance of the mall she and mouse sighed. To them they were in Heaven. The first stop they made was the clothes department. Then they went to the shoe department then the Reboot store. Bob followed Dot into a the store we Dot went into. She saw an VictoriaÕs Secret and went into it. Bob rolled his eyes and slowly went into the store to make sure that no one followed Dot concerting that she and Mouse were the most cutest there. She was looking at the personal section as Bob watched her from the bra section. A Sprite came up to Bob and asked him:   
ÒSir, can I help you?Ó   
ÒNo but..,Ó Bob looked around at the things on the rack. He pick up the guarder belt. Ò..do you have a dressing room?Ó   
She looked at him in a weird way. ÒRight over there.Ó   
He was walking to the dressing room with this thing! He saw Dot come out of the dressing room and quickly ducked under neither a rack of tights. Still holding on to the guarder belt. He looked at it once then twice and threw it across the room hitting Dot right in the head.   
ÒOwww... Were did this come from?Ó She looked around and didnÕt see anyone so she tossed it back to were it came from. Bob was just about to stand up when the thing landed on top of his head. His eyes crossed upwards to the belt. A couple walked by and looked and Bob.   
ÒOh, I hate following girls. Into the mall .Ó   
As this was going on Mouse went to the ÒWild things.Ó Turbo stepped back a couple of feet and a held out his hands shaking them. Then he saw two other guys go in there after Mouse. He went in.   
ÒThis is really bad on my reputation. I canÕt believe it I am a Guardian going into a ÒWild ThingÓ store.Ó   
Mouse was looking at a cute little bunny outfit. It was pink with white ears and had the feet to go with it. She looked up to see if any saw her go in. Turbo ducked down on the ground waiting to get back up. As he slowly went back up his head caught an mouse outfit. It had the ears and the tail. He held it up laughing. Then mouse walked by to go out of the store. He quickly put up the mouse outfit to his body to hide from Mouse. When he put it down he sighed in relief, he looked over and saw a female sprite winking at him. He threw the mouse outfit and ran. Bob meet up with Turbo and told him what he had to go through and Turbo told Bob about the Mouse outfit he had to put on. Bob laugh when he heard the a GUARDIAN had to wear a mouse outfit to avoid being seen by a girl. Turbo laugh at Bob saying:   
ÒWell at least I did not have to ask a girl were are the dressing rooms, to try on a guarder belt!Ó   
They saw the two sprites walking down to the end of the mall. A whole bunch of guys went up to Mouse and grabbed her butt and started to tease them. Turbo had a pissed off look on his face and took out a gun. Bob saw them trying to kiss Dot. They ran up to the girls rescue. Turbo pointed the gun at the leader of the pack.   
ÒOk, if you donÕt let them go I will personal make sure that you never wake up tomorrow.Ó   
The gun was right at His head. Bob ran up to Dot and had a noisy cricket in his hand. Dot held her hand together up to her face and smiled.   
ÒOh, my hero.Ó she said sarcastically   
Bob looked at her then smiled as he pulled out his Noisy Cricket.   
ÒNobody kisses her but me. Got that.Ó   
All the pack stepped back from the guns. The guys put there guns away and picked up the lady loves.   
ÒAll right, lets go back to the Office.Ó   
Bob pick up Dot and put her on his arms. He held her close and told her ÒHe would never leave her sight again.Ó Turbo pick up Mouse and held her in his arms. He bent her down and gave her one of the most longest kisses you have ever seen. As they walked off to the Office Dot was telling everyone what happen to her in the store.   
ÒI was looking at some things when out of the blue a guarder belt hit me in the head. I would love to know who that was so I can yell at her.Ó   
Bob looked at Dot and told her that it was him that did that.   
ÒWHAT! You went into a VictoraÕs store. What you do? ask the lady for a dressing room?Ó   
ÒWell, actually I did.Ó   
Dot stopped dead in her tracks. Her mouth dropped to the floor. Mouse just laugh and told Dot to hang on to herself.   
ÒI have got to tell you a story. I was coming out of a certain little shop, when I see an guy holding up a Mouse outfit. These people in the Super Computer are strange.Ó   
ÒAh. Mouse the guy you saw holding up the mouse outfit was.....me!Ó   
Dot and Mouse fell back laughing so hard. They sat up and Bob and Turbo.   
ÒYou went through all that to watch us?Ó   
ÒI guess we did.Ó   
ÒThanks.Ó   
Bob and Turbo pulled out a surprise present for Mouse and Dot. Mouse opened her first. She was shocked when she pulled it out. It was a outfit that had a tail. That could only give you one clue. It was the Mouse outfit! and a card was in it. It said:   
ÒMouse, Hope you like your present. Wear when ever you want.! Love TurboÓ   
Mouse looked at Turbo and told him she would wear it. When there alone. DotÕs turn came up. She looked around it. The paper had angles on it and hearts. She smiled at it. The bag opened up her eyes glowed and her face turned red. She pulled it out of the bag. It was an White short top with pink shorts, silky and see through. Turbo looked at Bob.   
ÒBob!!!Ó   
Then at the bottom of the bag she pulled out a card. ÒDot, saw you come out with this and I must say you looked a some. Well here you go. It is yours forever. OH, and before I forget look at the bottom of the bag. BobÓ   
She looked at the bottom of the bag and pulled out a guarder belt. The one Bob threw at Dot.   
She looked at Bob and told him thank you. Mouse went over to Turbo and said she would wear the mouse outfit for him tonight. Turbo opened his mouth as her stepped away from Mouse and then smiled. Bob looked over at Turbo and said silently with his mouth.   
ÒYou are a lucky duck.!Ó   
Turbo smiled and shroued his shoulders. He was so happy. Dot was standing there shaking her head. She smiled and told Bob that if Mouse didnÕt do this, she would be sick. Mouse winked at Dot and said that she was right.   
ÒI am just being myself.Ó   
ÒWe know that Mouse.Ó   
Dot looked at Bob and gave him a hint, by holding up what he bought her. He just smiled and looked away, cause his face was bright red. Dot looked at Mouse with a look on her face of how they got these.Õ   
ÒAh, Bob. How did you get these?Ó   
ÒWell, acutaly the girl that worked there my and Turbo knew from long ago. You see when we came here with are parents, we were dropped off for the time. She was one of our friends that we first meet.Ó   
ÒOh, I see. Well I think we better be getting back to the party.Ó   
They all went back to the Office to finsh off the rest of the party. On the way there the two sprites were singing ÒYou can do it!Ó   
ÒIn the moring when you wake up   
Open yours eyes to a new day   
Look around at the gifts youÕve got   
YouÕve been so lucky on the wayÓ   
Turbo and Bob liked the way there voice sounded in the song. They steped in side the Gurdians Office were the party is. They saw everyone done with diner and desert. Stephen came to the fornt.   
ÒWe have a karoke then going on here now. Any one who wants to sing come and sign up.Ó   
All the females sprites went up to go sign up. They dieced to sing the song all of them knew. (Flashback) They were all little girls and came up with a song for the school show. All setting around the living room of there teachers house. Mouse and Dot statred to sing and the rest of them joined in.   
ÒEverthing ChangesÓ   
The Cutrain opened up and all the female sprites had microphones and were standing there waiting for the song to start. Turbo, Bob and the rest of the male spirtes sat down to watch the show. The music came on and the girls started to sing.   
Dot- Your heartÕs beating around the clock   
Time tickinÕ away it dosenÕt stop   
Evolution is taken place   
The world is spinninÕ and chaginÕ everday   
Anything you think of with a name   
There isnÕt anything in life, that ever stays the same. 

All- Everything Changes, changes   
Things are chnginÕ condtantly   
Everything changes, changes   
ItÕs evolutionary   
Everything changes, changes   
ChaginÕ all the time`   
PlayinÕ with your mind   
Modified or rearranged 

Everything has gottaÕ change 

Mouse- You take a chance, you roll the dice   
You risk it all, itÕs just a part of life   
You hold on tight, to what you know   
You canÕt hold back, you gottaÕ let it go   
Every little step that you embrace   
One road ends, another begins and   
takes you to a better place. 

All- Everything changes. changes   
Dot- Things are changinÕ constantly   
Everything changes, changes   
Mouse- ItÕs evolutionary   
Everything changes, changes   
ChanginÕ all the time   
PlayinÕ with your mind   
Modified or rearranged   
  
Everything has got to change.   
Anything that you think of with a name   
There isnÕt anything in life that ever stay the same.   
Repeat Top.   
The Gurdians stood up and let out a big shout. They yelled, and were happy that there beloved females were able to go up there and sing. Bob and Turbo decied to do a song but with the girls. ÒI have the time of my life.Ó 

Turbo- Now IÕve had the time of my life   
No I never felt like this before   
Yes I swear itÕs the truth   
And I owe it all to you   
  
Mouse- ÔCause IÕve had the time of my life   
And I owe it all you 

Turbo- IÕve been waititng for so long   
Now IÕve finally found someone   
Stand by me 

Mouse- We saw the wirting on the wall   
As we felt this magical   
Fantasy   
When they are singing this Bob and Dot walk out to get into the song.   
Dot and Bob- Now with pasion in our eyes   
ThereÕs no way we could disguise it Secertly   
So we take each otherÕs hands   
Cause we seem to understand   
The urgency 

Bob- Just remember 

Dot- Your the one thing 

Bob- I just canÕt get enough of 

Dot- So IÕll tell you something 

All- This could be love because   
IÕve had the time of my life   
No I never feel this way before   
Yes, I swear itÕs the truth   
And I owe it all to you 

Turbo- Hey, baby 

Mouse- With my body and soul I want you more than youÕll ever know 

Bob- So weÕll just let it go. DonÕt be afraid to lose control, no 

Dot- Yes I know whatÕs on your mind. When you say, ÒStay with me tonight!Ó 

Turbo- Just remember, YouÕre the one thing 

Mouse- I canÕt get enough of 

Bob- So IÕll tell you something 

All- This could be love because   
IÕve had the time of my life   
No I never felt this way before   
Yes I swear itÕs the truth   
And I owe it all to you   
Because IÕve had the time of my life   
And IÕve searched though every open door   
Till I found the truth   
And I owe to you 

A solo comes on for a few seconds as Bob is Playing piano and Turbo is palying the jazz part. Then Bob gets up and gose over to Dot, gets down on his knees and sings.   
Bob- Now IÕve (IÕve;Dot) had the time of my life   
No I never felt this way before   
Dot- Never felt this way   
  
Bob- Yes I swear itÕs the truth   
And I owe it all to you 

All- IÕve had the time of my life   
No IÕve never felt this way before   
Yes I swear itÕs the truth   
And I owe it all to you   
ÔCouse IÕve had the time of my life of my life   
And IÕve searched though every open door   
Till I found the truth   
and I owe it all to you!   
The whole Gurdian system stood up and clapped. Dot held hands with Bob and took and bow. Turbo grabbed MouseÕs hand and they took a bow. The fun was over. They got to do things they never thought they would do. Now it was time to go back to Mianframe. Between all the things that has happened now it was time to put it aside for a rainy day. Everyone walked out of the Office going to there systems. They were trying not to cry. They knew that in one year they would one another agian. But until then they were sad, knowing they had to get to there systems and there homes they each walked by other and gave the a hand shake. Guys donÕt hug. Stepehen walked up to Bob and Dot put his hand on their shoulder and said:   
ÒYou two are the most wonderful when you are together. DonÕt let anything tare you apart.Ó   
Just then a really cute binome walked by him. He looked up at them then looked back.   
ÒIÕll be back.Ó   
ÒSame old Stephen. Come on Dot lets go home.Ó   
Turbo came up to Bob and handed him a tape.   
ÒThis has all the things that we did today on it. Have fun!Õ   
Dot looked at Mouse who was laughing.   
ÒMouse! You did this.Ó   
Bob handed Turbo a tape and said the same thing.   
ÒDot, you didnÕt?Ó   
ÒHey two can play at any game, any time.Ó   
They left the Super Computer to Mianframe. Bob looked at Dot then gave her the tape.   
ÒHere, this is more valubale to you.Ó   
ÒBob.... You wanna come over. I have to try on that thing you bought me.Ó   
ÒCome over? Sure. Lets go.Ó   
They ran off to DotÕs house. Dot came out with the white and pink outfit. Bob was stung. The door closed behide them. Well you can guess what happen next.!!!!!!   


a/n: this took me about a year to write!!! so I hope you really really like it!!! I am also a Harry Potter writer and ect. Well please review thanks! 


End file.
